


g r a v i t y.

by watnowmaddie



Series: the misc adventures of the golden lovers: a collection. [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, angst? yes sire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: "the question lingered on throughout the room, reaching each corner before returning back to them.swirling with an answer that wasn’t so clear.is change something to be okay about?or is he just waiting for things to return to just the two of them?"[ set after BTE episode 180. ]
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: the misc adventures of the golden lovers: a collection. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	g r a v i t y.

Emotions and not talking about is not exactly the best forte he has developed with his friends. 

But it was a blessing and a curse to hide it, to keep it in a bottle to hope for someone else to open them up. 

The one person he needed to open it, well, hasn’t contacted him since the G1. 

Which it wasn’t his fault, Kenny knew that since he’s been off the wayside in terms of contact, but it stung to know that the friction was known and was exhibited beyond subtle comments and company words.

Company words were more often the reason he was quiet about his support. 

Both from his side and the opposite.

Fingers fiddled to find his keycard, a simple movement that turned into a frustration. “God damnit.” his voice muttered simple annoyance as he went about the routine.

Opening the hotel door. 

Removing his shoes.

Seeing Kota on the edge of his bed…

_ Wait. _

_ _

_ No _ . 

That  **can’t** be right.

The other looked up with him with a slight twinkle, mischievous but kind. 

Almost like nothing has shifted the two apart.

Almost like the words of the past year drifted away.

“Ibushi-san.” he greets with formality, something he hasn’t done in decades.

But the other stands to face him, observe him from all angles, checking each feature to see if it was the same as before.

In his own heart he knew it wasn’t, but maybe he could change that?

“You’re being too formal, Kenny.” he heard the other speak up, watching him remove the white jacket that gave him so much comfort. “You look exhausted.”

A simple chuckle left his lips, “I am.”

He wasn’t lying for a second but exhaustion was one piece of the endless muddled up puzzle, he just doesn’t know when it’ll all fit into place.

He didn’t notice that they laid down already, bodies interlaced and moulded ever so perfectly into each other. While he also didn’t notice the back of his shirt riding up, exposing the back of him. 

The public imperfections caused by an imperfect mind.

Hands trace over the indentions of cuts and bruising, each one causing a slight shift of uncomfortability in his body. 

Tense, even the other examining him can notice it, but he doesn’t know the full extent of it. 

How it weighs on him.

How it always has.

“Kenny.” the hands that were taking in the bruising now settled to cup his cheek, fond within its intentions but worrisome in action. “Why?”

_ Why. _

He’s been thinking the exact question for a while but with all things considered and with all people considered too. 

He didn’t know why, he probably will never know.

But gentle touches froze the negative, taking into this moment unlike the last few. It was different for both of them. 

Different in the whole scale of things.

“I’m not the man I used to be.” his voice wavers on. “Everyone sees it now.”

A gentle kiss plants on his forehead, a sign of reassurance more than ever, “you aren’t,” careful eyes watch each other intently, “but people change, even you and I. That is something to be okay about, right?” 

The question lingered on throughout the room, reaching each corner before returning back to them. 

Swirling with an answer that wasn’t so clear. 

_ Is _ change something to be okay about?

Or is he just waiting for things to return to just the two of them?

**Author's Note:**

> uh? uH? idk what this is but it's based off me being emo and more creative?!?!
> 
> anywho! follow me at the socials;
> 
> twitter: watnowmaddie  
tumblr: keepyourselfbi.tumblr.com


End file.
